1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for displaying data. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for displaying data based on aspects of a touch operation performed on a touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent mobile devices utilize touch panel displays for allowing a user to perform input operations using an instruction object, such as a finger or a stylus. In some devices, a user may draw, for example, a character on the touch panel display using the finger and/or stylus. The touch panel may detect changes in position of the instruction object in contact with an operation surface of the touch panel display, for example, by a change in sensor output values such as electrostatic capacitance. In contrast with touch operations allowing users to perform individual “tap” operations for selecting icons, characters on a virtual keyboard, etc., these touch screen displays allow users to input handwritten characters, numbers, etc. by moving the instruction object on the operation surface of the touch panel display in a corresponding shape of the desired character, number, etc. When an instruction object such as a stylus is moved to form handwritten characters, the contact state of the instruction object such as a stylus on the operation surface of the touch panel display may become unstable, which may result in interruptions of the displayed characters. While these handwritten character interruptions on touch panel displays may occur when using a finger as an instruction object, such instability becomes especially prevalent when relatively thinner instruction objects such as a stylus are used when performing such input operations.